Keeping the Integrity
by SP.SVU.B
Summary: When three members of the NCIS: LA team are taken by unknown assailants, one of them is tortured. Will they break the integrity of NCIS? Has been changed to M for later chapters, just to be safe. I don't own NCIS LA or any of it's characters.
1. Gone

It was a Friday night, and Kensi Blye was doing what she usually did, sitting on the couch with a tub of ice-cream, while watching Titanic. It had become a tradition with her since her dad had died. Yes it was strange, but as some people visit the graves on the deceased birthday every year, or pray for them every night at dinnertime, she watched Titanic.

Her movie was interrupted by a scraping sound coming from the door. Kensi turned the TV down so she could hear. It sounded like someone picking a lock. She quickly moved to her bedroom where she kept her gun and her phone. Shoving the phone down her bra (even though she didn't like doing this, she didn't have pockets, so it was the only alternative), she stood poised behind her bedroom door, with her gun in her hands, ready to fire if necessary.

She heard the door creak open, and a soft hissing. Creeping forward into the living room of her one bedroom apartment, she realised it was a tear gas bomb. Pulling her top over her face she moved towards it, to kick it out of the door, but her shirt was a thin material, so the gas quickly affected her. Coughing and spluttering, she pulled her phone from her top, and typed her four digit 'Agent in Distress' code, as her attackers came in the door wearing gas masks. Kensi tried to fight them off, but the tear gas she had been exposed to, lowered her defences drastically, which left the bigger one of her attackers to put a cloth over her mouth and nose, drenched in what she could tell from the sickly sweet smell of it, chloroform. Unconsciousness soon overcame her.

* * *

G Callen was watching the football on his Friday night, with his partner, Sam Hanna. As the team supported by them scored a field goal, they cheered them on, while vague boos were heard from the apartment next door to G's own. Over their cheers, they didn't hear the door creak open, or the hissing that was emitted from the tear gas can that had just been pushed in the door.

When the game continued, Sam went to take a swig of his fifth beer, but paused as he heard a beeping noise coming from his jean pocket. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Another beep was heard, but this time from Callen's pocket. He looked at his screen and saw Kensi's face on his screen, along with the words of 'Agent in Distress'.

Sam looked solemnly towards G, before starting to cough. G turned to the door to see a can of tear gas, with a puncture to slowly diffuse the gas throughout the room, before he too started spluttering. As men came in with guns and gas masks, the two Federal Agents tried to fend them off, but the tear gas had rendered them unable to fight the third and forth men putting chloroform soaked cloths over their faces.

As the intruders took the unconscious forms of Callen and Sam out of the small apartment, little did they know, that appearing on the few members of the team that hadn't been taken, two more 'Agent in Distress' notices had been displayed.


	2. World of Pain

Callen woke up in a small room, with his hands cuffed behind him, holding him in place on a chair, while his feet were tied to the legs of the chair. He looked around and saw Sam, who was already awake and looking at him, and was in much the same position as himself.

'Good that you're awake, did you get your code in?' asked Sam.

'Yeah, you?' G asked. Sam nodded his head in response.

His eyes moved onto the other figure in the room, Kensi. She hadn't moved since he had been awake, so he assumed she was knocked out with chloroform as well. She wasn't on a chair, rather, she was being held captive by four chains coming from the four corners of the small room, lying on the ground. She was on her side, but the chains were at their limits, which made him realise how it would be very uncomfortable on the cold stone floor.

Sam was trying to get free, but it was no use as the heavy chairs were bolted to the floor. He gave up, and they sat in silence, both trying to devise a plan of escape in their heads. Their thoughts were interrupted by Kensi stirring on the floor.

'What the hell.' Kensi murmured, as she tried to move her arms, but was restrained by the chains. She opened her eyes and looked around, spotting Callen and Sam. She was about to talk, but the door in the corner of the room swung open, revealing four of their captors, one leading, the other three of the egregious men looking almost like bodyguards.

'Ahh, now all the gang's awake. We want some information, and you can give it to us.' The leader stated, telling them their orders.

'And if we refuse?' Callen asked, worrying about their high security clearance. They knew things the world shouldn't know.

'Well, then this will become a very painful time for Miss Blye, or Agent Blye, which would you prefer? Either way,' he stomped down, hard, on Kensi's nose, breaking it, causing blood to flow from her nose. She tried to move her hand to her face, but the chains stopped the movement.

A gasp was let out of Sam and Gs' mouths. A lone tear escaped from Kensi's mismatched eyes. They could almost feel the pain she was in. Callen looked up to their captors.

'What do you want to know?' he asked, his voice riddled with hate.

'Callen,' came Kensi's small warning voice, slightly gurgled by the blood coming from her nose.

'Where is your ops centre?' The leader ordered. Callen hung his head. They couldn't breach the security, but he couldn't watch Kensi being tortured.

'You have an hour to tell us of your decision. Otherwise Miss Blye will enter a world of pain.' He walked out, goons following, the door slamming shut behind them. All the while Kensi's nose was still gushing blood.

* * *

'How does someone kidnap three Federal Agents in one hour? Eric, where are they?' Hetty asked, frustrated.

'Their phones are off.' Eric replied, worried about their missing team members.

'Well then turn them on!'

'Can't, either the battery was removed or they've been smashed,' things weren't looking up. It was extremely hard to track someone with no GPS signal.

'Let's get someone to their places, now.' Hetty ordered.


	3. No Talk

**A/N - Sorry about the shitty wait for the update. I'm a lazy person. **

'Callen, you know as well as I do that you can't tell them anything.' Kensi stated, with blood still pooling around her mouth from her newly broken nose, making her voice slightly gargled.

'Kens,' started Callen, but was cut off by Kensi.

'No, you know how high of security clearance we have. We're not going to break the integrity of NCIS to spare me a bit of pain.' Sam and Callen looked at each other, both knowing she was right. 'Listen, don't worry about me. I'll be fine.' They heard footsteps coming so she started speaking quickly, 'Just don't tell them anything, and try to find a way to get out or get a message to Hetty.'

Callen opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by the door swinging open. The man in which they had presumed was the leader (as he had done all of the talking), came in with six burley men, all at least the same size as Sam.

'Have you made up your minds? Where is your headquarters?' he asked ferociously. Callen gave a brief look to Sam, and then Kensi, her mismatched eyes were clearly saying 'don't'. When the three agents remained silent, he kicked Kensi with such force that the chains in which she was held, pulled taut and looked like they were going to break; she winced but let out no cry. She had surely broken or at least bruised some ribs.

The leader nodded to his men, and they moved to un-cuff Callen and Sam, and undo the chains restraining Kensi.

'Try anything,' the leader started, and pulled out a gun, switching the safety off and pointing it at Kensi, giving the message of 'we will kill her'.

They led the three of them out of the room, down corridor after corridor - all of which had dim lighting - and going through too many doors to even find the way they had come, Kensi almost doubled over because of the pain these men had put her in.

They had been walking for at least ten minutes, when Callen and Sam struck out at the four that were leading, and pointing guns at them. They were just about to move onto the two holding Kensi when a shot rang out and pierced the silence. Before any of them could react, Kensi was on the ground, bleeding from a bullet hole in her calf, with the leader standing above her with his gun poised. Not a fatal shot, but it hurt. A lot.

'I warned you. Next time she won't be so lucky.' He snarled.

'You call this lucky?' Kensi hissed back at him, earning herself a pistol whip, making her fall to the ground, making her grab her face, and a gasp being emitted from Callen and Sam's lips.

'Pick her up.' He growled at Sam, who gently complied, scooping her up in his arms, trying not to disturb her leg.

'You good?' Sam murmured in her ear as they started moving again. She nodded her head slightly, before getting another pistol whip, effectively knocking her out.

'No talk.' Said one of the goons, before jabbing his gun into Sam's back, forcing him to keep moving through the dark corridors.


	4. Square One

**Ok, so I give you all permission to shoot me. I know how long it's been and I am so sorry! **

Chapter 4

They had kept on walking for what felt like another mile, Kensi still unconscious in Sam's arms. They had come to a dead end corridor, with a thick steel door at the end. The leader walked up to it, turning a key in the lock, and revealing what was beyond the two conscious agents; a sight making both of their jaws drop.

They were met with a dimly lit chamber, with chains hanging from the roof. At first they were confused, but then they saw the metal instruments hanging on the ends. At one end of the room, another two heavy wooden chairs, bolted to the ground, with wrist restraints on the arms stood about two metres away from each other. Both were facing towards a set of chains extending from the roof and floor.

They were forced into the room, and Kensi was yanked out of Sam's arms, before he and Callen were forced over to the chairs, sitting down in time to see Kensi stirring in the man's arms. Her face contorted in pain as she came back to reality, quickly hiding it before her captives saw, before being hoisted up into the air by the thick chains. They almost heard the pop when her shoulders were dislocated, and they once again saw the pain ripple across her mismatched eyes, before she once again wiped her face clean of all emotion.

'We'll be back soon. Have a think about your options.'

* * *

When Marty Deeks walked into his partner's apartment, he spotted her phone in an instant. He walked over to it where her agent in distress message was on the screen, along with Callen and Sam's, which had been added only minutes after she had sent her own.

He walked slowly around her apartment, making sure he didn't miss anything. He checked for her gun and found it missing. He sighed. How did someone take her without a struggle? She was not someone not to fight back, yet there was no sign of any disturbance in the apartment. He just hoped it wouldn't be the same story for Sam and Callen's abduction site.

Walking back into the mission, Deeks ascended the stairs glumly. When he walked into ops he noticed a dark haired man talking to Eric, a solemn look on both their faces. The man turned when Deeks walked into the room. He offered his hand, and Deeks took it, shaking hands with the man.

'Mike Renko', he introduced himself. 'Been on assignment, Hetty called me and told me what happened. I take it you're Deeks? Kensi's partner?'

'Yeah.' Deeks replied.

'Sorry man, I heard you and Kensi were close.' Renko sympathised.

'Yeah... Have you got anything Eric?' he said, turning to the man.

'Well, Renko didn't find anything at Sam's apartment, so we're back to square one. Did you find anything at Kensi's?' he asked with the hint of a glimmer of hope in his eye. This was erased in seconds however, when Deeks shook his head in the negative. No leads, half the team gone... this was not looking good.

**Hope it won't be too long for a new chapter next time**

**Rosie xoxo**


	5. Shocked

**_Chapter 5_**

**__Hi all. It has been a while. I'm so, so sorry for not updating this sooner , but life has gotten in the way. Here's two longer chapters for the wait. Enjoy!  
**

Day after day, the men had come into their chamber and mercilessly tortured Kensi while making Callen and Sam watch, while the rest of the team were no closer to finding them. Another team had been brought in from DC to take over their regular cases while Deeks, Renko, Eric and Nell worked on finding their missing team mates. Patience was running low and time was running out.

* * *

Kensi's stomach groaned as she watched Callen and Sam eat their meals while she chomped on stale bread. Every day she would get a slice of bread shoved in her mouth, after being force fed a cup of water, and every day the two guys would get some sort of meat with rice and also a cup of water. Part of the mental torture given to Callen and Sam was them being given a lot more than she would.

She had been humiliated, scarred, and downtrodden while G and Sam had remained unscathed. They were given food, bathroom breaks and neither was at all injured. Kensi would only be able to go to the bathroom once a day, and only at a bucket in the corner, during which, the two other members of her team would look away to at least leave her with some of her dignity intact.

Eight days had been and gone since they had been held captive, and each day she would look worse and worse. It worried both Sam and Callen at the sight of her body, almost completely covered in cuts and bruises, and she had been constantly losing weight that she no longer had to lose – she was fading away to no more than skin and bones; she just brushed it away any time they brought it up.

So far they had seen eight different tools – one for each day so far. Pliers, to pull off every one of her finger and toe nails; a corkscrew, to screw into her skin; a branding iron, to mark her, like cattle, with numerous "TS"'s around her body (they didn't even know what "TS" meant); a whip with a knife tip, which had left slices across her bare back (and the remnants of her pyjama shirt which had been sliced along with it) – among other things. They had seen many methods of inflicting pain, and every day they would ask G to give up their secrets to them, and with Kensi's shake of the head every time, he reluctantly responded in the negative.

It was the ninth day they had been held captive and it was almost time for their daily torment. Both G and Kensi were asleep – though both of them were tossing and turning throughout the entire time they were in slumber. Sam looked at Kensi and was seeing the hell she had been through already.

In an instant would he swap places with her. It pained him to see one of his best friends go through all of this because of these sick psychos and their unwarranted 'need' for this confidential information about NCIS, which would no doubt bring the whole agency down. He looked at the girl he saw as the strongest woman he knew and actually let a tear run down his face. To see such a strong woman take all of this pain and still not break was a great accomplishment as it would be for anyone in her situation. This bravery made him more proud of Kensi that he had ever been.

Sam wondered what the rest of their team was doing. Were they still trying to find them? Were they close? Or did they think that they were already dead and have given up? No. They couldn't have. Hetty would be calling in favours from across the country, and Deeks wouldn't give up so easily on finding Kensi, and their 'thing'.

The door creaked open, interrupting his thoughts. The group of thugs sauntered in like it was nothing; like they did not have three federal agents held against their will.

'Nap time is it?' the one they had assumed was the leader asked Sam, this woke Callen, who began stirring. Even though Kensi had only been asleep a few hours, this was the longest she'd been out for in the last eight and a half days. She was awoken from this when the thugs roughly poked her awake.

'You right there?' she snapped at them, making them guffaw loudly, which only added to the stinging headache which had been going on in her head ever since they had been here.

The men, like every day so far, paced around Kensi trying to find which tool to use this time.

'Just pick one already so we can get this over with.' Kensi sighed.

'Getting used to this Princess?' said the leader. Deeks' nickname coming from his lips made her cringe and made Sam and Callen look up. Luckily their captors didn't notice and continued pacing.

They finally came up to one they found suitable. Kensi's eyes grew large when she saw what they had chosen, but Callen and Sam could not see what they had found. The man turned around slowly to show them which one he had chosen today. Their hearts dropped into their stomach when he turned around with a taser.

When the first shock hit her, Kensi, unlike she had with all the other instruments used, screamed. The sound would never be erased from Callen and Sam's minds. When the second one hit, she subdued her screams for the first few seconds, but they poured out of her again. Three more shocks continued, and by this time, both Callen and Sam had tears of fear and anger welling up in the corner of their eyes.

'Please, just stop! She's had enough!' Callen yelled at the men, with Sam shaking with fury next to him.

'Are you going to tell us what we want to know?' the leader turned and asked? Kensi shook her head furiously at Callen, reminding him of what she had said when they first got here: _'...you know how high of security clearance we have. We're not going to break the integrity of NCIS to spare me a bit of pain...' _Every part of him wanted to tell them everything that he knew, and get Kensi out of those thick chains, but he kept hearing Kensi's voice at the back of his head. He sat silent.

The leader just chuckled and grabbed the taser, turned the dial, to intensify the sting of the electricity, and gave her another shock. Kensi's pain was written clear as day across her face. This was the first time that she had given them the satisfaction of showing how much she was actually hurting. One more shock to her side and they were done. The leader went up to whisper in her ear.

'You know princess, tomorrow is day ten. Double digits. It's going to be a good day. Maybe not for you, but for my men it will be.'

Her face dropped and turned pale, even more than they thought could be possible. It stayed that way until the men came back in to force another stale slice of bread into her mouth, after her water, and Callen and Sam's meat and rice. The two didn't know what to say. They had just watched their friend be tortured for the ninth time; what could be said to her that was worse than that?

They ate in silence. When they finished, Sam couldn't hold it in any longer.

'Kensi,' he paused, 'what did he say to you?' She looked at him for the first time since today's torment. She lowered her eyes before looking between the both of them again.

'He said,' she sighed. 'He said that tomorrow was going to be a good day for his men, but not for me.' She looked to the floor again, leaving Sam and Callen in shock.

'Kens-,' Callen started.

'Callen. I can deal with it. I just want to know that you guys can.'

'But-,' Sam stuttered, before once again being cut off by Kensi.

'Guys. Please stop. I can deal with it. I just need you to promise me. Promise me whatever they do, or whatever I say, you won't tell them anything,' she continued after taking a breath, 'and I know that I'm asking a lot of you, but please, don't make this any worse than it has to be. If we're going to get through this I need you guys to accept that this is going to happen.'

Callen and Sam were speechless. They were going to have to watch Kensi get raped right in front of them and they couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Deeks paced back and forward through the ops centre, to the point that it looked like he was going to wear a hole in the floor.

'Deeks, I think that-,' but stopped when the detective to give him the piercing glare that he received.

'What Eric? What do you think? If it's anything but information about where they are, I don't really care.' Deeks snapped back at him, before resuming his pacing.

It had been nine days since they were taken. Nine days with no news, no new information, and no new leads to find them. They still didn't know who was doing this. Kensi, Callen and Sam had all pissed off their fair share of people, and they didn't even know if this was a personal attack on any one of them; it could just as equally likely be an attack on NCIS.

'Gentlemen,' Hetty spoke as she came into ops, 'it is already six o'clock, go home, get some rest. When we find them, you will need your energy.'

'Hetty, I can't sleep! With the thought of her – them – out there, who knows what could be happening to them?' Deeks disputed. How could he even think of sleep at a time like this?

'Mr Deeks. That is an order. Go home. Get some rest. I don't want to see you again until nine tomorrow morning.'

The liaison sighed dejectedly, before leaving ops to get his things from his desk. This was going to be a long, sleepless night.

**Don't forget to read the next chapter now! It's up already! **

**xoxo**

**Rosie**


	6. The Email

**_Chapter 6_**

**__****Here's chapter six! Another longer one. :)**

When the next sun woke the three agents, they all knew what was going to be done in the next twenty four hours. Few words were said between the three, and the hours were counting down. Kensi had noticed the sad looks Sam and Callen were giving her, but every time she would look back at them they would avoid her eye contact. She was already looking much worse for wear. No unscathed part of her body, no meat on her bones. The mental scars after this episode would haunt her nightmares for months, probably even years, if they ever made it out of here alive. She would try to put her walls around herself, but with everything she'd been through in the last ten days, it would be harder and harder for her every day.

Kensi though, was worried about Callen and Sam. If she had seen one of them being tortured – even though she didn't blame either one of them at all – she would never forgive herself. How will this affect their team dynamic?

When the door creaked open in the early hours of the afternoon they all suppressed a shudder; this was it. The moment which they had feared, sub-consciously ever since they had been taken, but had become a reality in the last day. The one thing that might break Kensi's spirit.

'Well, well, well. You ready for this Princess? My men certainly are.' The leader sneered, while more men than they had seen in the room at a time eagerly shuffled in. The regular use of Deeks' nickname for her was bugging her, probably more than it should have, but that was the least of her worries right now.

They released her from her chains, and then three men held her in place. They began. The first guy cut off the remains of her pyjama shirt and shorts. They began to assault her, one at a time. Sometimes oral, sometimes vaginal, sometimes anal, sometimes two, sometimes all three, all the while whispering things in her ear. The leader just stood there and watched, a snide smile spreading on his face. When they first started, Kensi resisted, but after couple of slaps to the face and punches to the abdomen she lost her fire. This was the most devastating thing that Callen and Sam had seen yet. She was just jerked around, with tears sliding down her cheeks. None of her drive remaining.

His men finished and the leader towered over her, and kicked her in the ribs.

'Whore.' He spat at her, before nodding his head at his men, signalling for them to leave. For once, not chaining Kensi up again, instead, leaving her sobbing on the concrete floor. She looked up when the door slammed shut, realising that she wasn't detained, and could move.

'Kens.' Callen whispered, interrupting her thoughts. He had just seen one of his team, the people he was supposed to protect, be assaulted. She just brushed it off and dragged herself up off the floor. She was now naked with nothing to cover herself up with. She was humiliated.

As soon as she stood, she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She went to the corner to throw up, but she just dry heaved, because nothing was in her stomach.

'Kens. You're; you're bleeding.' Sam informed her. She hadn't even noticed the blood now on her thighs and down her legs.

'I'm fine.' She responded quietly, trying not to think about it. She limped over to the tools and searched for a while, some of them covered with her own blood, making her shiver. She found a large knife and hobbled back over to Callen and Sam, fighting bouts of dizziness as she was going. She bent over to Callen's chair and started cutting through the leather binds which held him in place. Once she got through the one on his right wrist, she gave him the knife and walked back over to the tools hanging from the chains. She quickly found another knife and went to Sam to start cutting his binds as well.

As Callen freed himself, he came over, took off his shirt, and put it over Kensi's shoulders. She stood up when she felt it and thanked him, before pulling it over her head, leaving Callen to bend down and finish freeing Sam. As soon as he was free he walked over and pulled Kensi into a hug. She winced at the pressure on her wounds, but then returned the hug he embraced her in.

'I'm so, so sorry Kens.' Was all that he could manage, but it was enough. She buried her head in his shoulder and his shirt was soon soaked in tears.

'I don't blame you at all Sam. Either of you.' She added, lifting her head and looking at Callen. She broke away from Sam and went to hug Callen. The two of them had been through hell watching her be treated like a human punching bag.

The three of them approached the door, and not to their surprise, it was locked, with no handle on the inside.

'We need to get ready for when they come in next.' Callen said, breaking the silence, resuming the role of team leader. He walked over to the tools and tried to choose the best weapon to defend himself, Sam and Kensi. He settled on one of the knives, Sam as well, but Kensi kept searching until she found the one that she was looking for. She finally found the taser that they had tortured her with yesterday. It sent a shiver down her spine just holding onto it.

They positioned themselves behind the door, and waited, and waited. Apparently they were not getting any food tonight. They waited for hours, but no one turned up. They were alone for the night.

* * *

'Guys, I just got an email.' Nell awoke the others from their daydream in ops. Deeks bounded from his chair and Renko sat up taller in his seat. She clicked and brought the email up on the big screen.

It had a link to a website, nothing else. Nell clicked on it and was shocked at what she found.

A page entitled 'Their Secrets' came onto the screen. It had numerous links to different pages and people. They went through each one.

Day 1, rules explained.

Day 2, fingernails removed, girl screams, no info.

Day 3, corkscrew, girl screams, no info.

Day 4, blades whip, girl screams, information retrieved.

Each day had an accompanying photo of the torture they had received.

This general pattern followed throughout the whole website. It would only be three or four days before the information was given. Until they found their teammates.

10 days so far, with their corresponding photos. Deeks' heart broke at the sight of his partner, as Nell scrolled through each photo. Tears were welling up in her eyes as well, but as they came to day ten, the dam walls broke and they cascaded down her face. Deeks felt his knees buckle as he fell to the floor. His world came crashing down. His partner was tortured and he had done nothing to save her.

He was joined by Renko on the floor. Kensi had been one of his friends. He'd joked with her, gotten drinks with her after they'd finished a case and had even been partners for a while. He might not be as attached as Deeks but he certainly cared about her.

'Gentlemen, Ms Jones; she has been strong, look at the comments: ''day one, no response, no info. Day two, winced, no info.'' This is the same throughout the whole time. We will find them before anything more happens to Ms Blye.' Hetty pointed out, though still quite worried herself. She continued, 'no other woman has lasted past day five, yet she is still strong after ten. Mr Beale, can you please trace the IP address that uploaded these photos?'

He nodded and turned to his computer and began frantically tapping on the keys.

'So the website has been private up until twenty minutes ago, just before we got the email. The computer used to send it was the same that has been uploading the photos. They don't have any firewalls up so I should be able to get the location in about four hours at least. It might be a bit longer though.'

It was already eleven o'clock at night and by the time he was done it was quarter to four the next morning. No need to say, he was exhausted. The rest of the team had retreated to the couches to get a few fitful hours of sleep before they went to rescue their friends.

'Guys! I know where they are!' Eric called from the top of the stairs, awakening the rest of them from their restless sleep. They ran up to ops, and waited until they were all there before Deeks asked;

'Where are they Eric?'

'Here,' he said, bringing up a map on the big screen. 'On the South side of San Luis Reservoir. It's about five hours away from here in good traffic. The park isn't very busy this time of year, so it would be good cover. There are a couple of buildings that they could be in, but I think that the best bet would be this one.' He continued, zooming in on a large warehouse just near the dam.

'Are there any flights?' Renko asked curiously.

'No, I've checked,' Eric responded. 'None that will get you there quicker than you driving.'

'We need to go and get ready then. Send us more information while we're en route Eric.' Deeks decided, walking out of ops with Renko.

They went straight to the armoury with Hetty and grabbed everything they thought they would need. Other agents met them there, to get what they needed as well.

Renko addressed the room. 'We're going to get there around 1100 hours, so we need to get moving now. We need everyone to be alert and ready by the time that we get there, so every two hours we are changing drivers. Understood?' Everyone nodded in response. They knew this was going to be a serious operation. They were saving the infamous G Callen and his team.

Deeks continued on. 'Ambulances are going to meet us there from Los Banos. We know that Agent Blye has been severely injured,' he paused for a moment and took a breath, 'and casualties are common in situations like this. Everyone buddy up and watch your partner's back. Clear?' Everyone once again nodded in response, before heading down to the garage to get going, taking 6 armoured cars, with twenty four armed personnel, to retrieve their captive teammates.

**Thank you all for your continued support. I'm so sorry that I don't update this as regularly as I hoped or maybe I should, but don't doubt - it will be updated eventually! **

**Xoxox**

**Rosie 3**


End file.
